Let's have fun at Hyoutei!
by iKitti
Summary: You're new transfer's here to help with the havoc at Hyoutei! Rated K Flames not appreciated. R&R Christmas special up!
1. Prologue

**FIRST EVER FIC! **

**Well, I **_**was **_**going to do this like, a loooong time ago, but blame my laziness! Yes, blame it, BLAME IT FOR ALL I CARE! School's starting………. –goes and sulks in a corner...- And before you read on, just to tell you, Hyoutei has a school transfer thingy with it's sister schools…I SEARCHED IT ON WIKIPEDIA! They also have dorms for those people…**

**Warning: includes OOCness. You've been warned.**

**Genre: Humour**

**PS: My OC isn't a Sue. She's like EVIL, sorta like me. And I'm no Sue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...although I wish I did..**

* * *

WHOOP! TIME TO TOTURE!

It was a normal day at Hyoutei, like most of you know, Hyoutei will NEVER EVER be a normal school. So, transfer student, Kerri McLeod (from Hyoutei's sister school in England, Britain) walks on Hyoutei's campus.

"Oh, nice." Kerri is a mix. Her mom's Japanese. That's probably why she looks Japanese and doesn't have that awful accent. "I wonder what kind of crack I can play here at Hyoutei." And one more thing, she loves playing crack on people. (A/N: That's why she's at Hyoutei!!)

Noticing someone different on campus, Choutaro Ootori decides to greet the stranger.

"Hello, are you new here?"

"Eh?" She looks up. Kerri sees a boy with silver-ish gray hair. "Yup!" _Now, how do you say that again…oh right! _"Kerri McLeod desu. First name then last for me!"

"Ah, Choutaro Ootori desu. Last name then first for me…But where do you come from? Your last name is……different from ones we usually hear."

"Hm? Right! I'm from England, Britain. See, I'm here for the transfer program for the rest of the year."

"You are? Wow that's amazing."

"I guess, but really, it's the fact I wanted to go to Japan reeeaaalllyyy badly."

Shishido, noticing that his doubles partner wasn't there decides to look for him and finds him talking to none other than, Kerri.

"Oi, Ootori, what are you doing? We have practice!"

"Shishido-san, gomen! I gotta go know Kerri, ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" She waves as the two leave.

Shishido noticed that they were out of ear shot.

"Ootori, who was that?"

"Shishido-san, she's a transfer here…"

"Transfer eh?"

* * *

**Yes, short chapter. IT'S A PROLOUGE THINGY!! **


	2. Joy buzzers!

**Disclaimer: We all know what I mean.**

**Warning: OOCness. And not Beta'd either. (First wasn't either. Hehe...)**

--

DURING PRACTICE

"Who was that anyways?"

"Who, Kerri-san?"

"So that's her name." The Silver pair was apparently talking about the meeting with the girl.

"Ore-sama does not appreciate having slackers on the court." Atobe was his usual annoying, egotistical self.

Somewhereovertherainbowwheretheunicornslive

"What _shall _I do?" Currently, Kerri was sitting in the bed of her dorm. Usually, every trick in the book is done by Kerri at least a million times. Yet 25 of the time, it won't work. Because either her victims aren't there or they're too smart for their own good. (A/N: SEE!! NOT A SUE!)

Somewhereovertherainbowwheretheunicornslive

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, Oshitari-senpai."

Somewhereovertherainbowwheretheunicornslive

"Aha!" Kerri walked over to the campus grounds to find her first victim.

"Hmm… Let's see who's around." Kerri immediately saw her first victim. A second year.

"Hi, my name's Kerri McLeod. What's your name?" She held out her hand.

"Erm...Suzuki Miyama." At that she shook Kerri's hand. As soon as she shook it, she felt a shock. Immediately, like any human would, she quickly let go of Kerri's hand. Kerri laughed.

"Gotcha!" She opened her hand and what was shown was a joy buzzer. Yes, a joy buzzer. (A/N: Those are fun!) _Now now, Hyoutei, this is only level one of fun. _

AftertennispracticeAftertennispractice

"Oi, Choutaro, isn't that the girl?" Shishido pointed to Kerri who was reading a book (5 inches thick!) near the fountain benches, with her joy buzzer hidden in her closed hand. (A/N: Hyoutei's so rich they have a park, okay?)

"Shishido-san, you're right. It is Kerri-san. We should say 'Hi' to be polite." It wasn't just the Silver pair; the WHOLE Hyoutei team was there. Yes, every single one of the regulars were there.

"Who _is _she anyways?" questioned Mukahi.

"Just some new transfer." answered an annoyed Shishido.

"Riiiight. The transfer program."

"Let's just hope she's not one of Atobe's fangirls."

"I hope too."

Just then, Suzuki walked up and fangirled over Atobe.

"Atobe-sama!!" She was ignored. She tried to get noticed but everyone was talking about tennis. When Kerri came into her vision, she was shocked.

"That girl…" She pointed at Kerri. That some how got the regular's attention. "She tricked me!"

"Now, what did she do?" A sadistic smiled formed on Hyoutei's own tensai's face.

"She shocked me with a joy buzzer! You know those things!"

"Oh really? Sound's interesting." The sadistic tensai went up to Kerri. "Hello, and who might you be?"

Kerri looked up. A blue haired boy had just greeted her. _More joy buzzer fun I presume? _She held out her hand. "Kerri McLeod desu! First then last!"

"I see. Oshitari Yuushi desu." He took Kerri's hand totally forgetting about the claim by fangirl Suzuki. The first thing felt was a shock. He let go of her hand. Kerri merely laughed.

"Gotcha!" She opened her hand revealing a joy buzzer. (A/N: Again, those are fun!) Her sadistic side started showing.

"Hm. You like playing jokes on people?" Atobe asked. (A/N: Of course, insight.)

"Of course! I was named Prankster of the Year last year!" Kerri's hobby was easily seen.

"I see. Ore-sama ni boogie woogie yoi na." With that, Atobe motioned Kabaji to follow him back home.

"I have to leave too." By then most of the regulars left. Except for one person. A certain Oshitari Yuushi.

"Hm? You're not leaving?"

"Not yet, I need your help."

"With what?"

Oshitari explained.

"Ah, I see." Sadistic smiles appeared on both of their faces.

--

**Credits:**

**Somewhereovertherainbowwheretheunicornslive-Jenny**

**Editor-Beatrice**


	3. Let's go spy on our teammates!

"So the whole team?" It was still the same day, just later.

"Of course."

"Now, why _are _we spying on them?"

"Ah, Kerri-san, we need more knowledge on their everyday lives (or secrets), of course."

"Oh, right." Currently, they were spying on the egotistical (and equally moronic) Atobe.

"Ore-sama DEMANDS that you give Ore-sama his latte with the PERFECT amount of cream."

"Boy, Atobe-san is sure annoying."

The poor waiter at the café was struggling at Atobe's stupid requests without blowing up. It looked as if the waiter was ready to hit Atobe in the head. And the ever unfortunate Kabaji just had to be with Atobe.

"Can we not spy on Atobe? It's like……sad to watch him yell at the guy. Why don't we just go and deface his pictures of something?"

"We could, that's probably the thing that would take a big toll on him. Let's go then."

"Finally. Who next then?"

"Shishido."

Whereeverheis

"This is just ridiculous."

"Why ever so?"

"Look! He's at the HAT STORE. He's just picking out hats!" Shishido was indeed picking out hats. In fact he was picking out the exact same hat he wore every single day.

"So he has multiple hats. Interesting."

"How _is _that interesting?! We can't even mess with is hats! It like he has a never ending supply of hats!"

"Well, if we draw little flowers and hearts over them, he can't wear his hats for a day, am I correct?"

Kerri nodded. It was nice to have someone who understood her level of fun. "Let's go to Mukahi-san then."

"Of course."

At a Build-a-Bear shop.

Mukahi was at a Build-a-Bear shop.

"What kind of bear is he making?"

"Looks like the grizzly bear."

"Let's just take pictures and blackmail him."

"Sure why not." Oshitari took out some random camera and starting taking pictures of Mukahi cuddling his new teddy bear. They even heard him say something like: "Mr. Teddy I love you!"

"He just named it Mr. Teddy didn't he?" Kerri was shocked and Oshitari was equally shocked. Why on earth would he name it Mr. Teddy?!

"We should go…"

"Before we get brain scarred…"

Scene change.

"Choutaro-san is in a church."

"What?!" Kerri stood up for a look. Of course since she wasn't 5' 10" like Oshitari she had to stand on the tip of her toes just to get a look. "You're right…But why _is _he at a church?"

"I don't know, pray?"

"I just know something; people who pray don't usually just sit there and stare."

"Let's just go, there's no blackmail material here anyways…"

"Right, we're just wasting time."

"Completely."

At some Dojo…

"So, we're at a dojo for Hiyoshi-san's part of the blackmail. …He's only saying gekokujyou."

"Wait, he's getting challenged to…KARAOKE?!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Kerri leaned in closer to hear the conversation."

"No, I don't want to."

"You have to take my spot in tonight's karaoke contest."

"Dad, it's for old people, like you, so you sing."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have to teach tonight."

"Demo……"

"Don't demo me! Go and get ready!"

"Gekokujyou…"

"He's going to be in a karaoke contest? Sweet blackmail eh?"

"Of course Kerri-san."

"Great! Let's get the photo's like done and deface some stuff."

At the end of the day, Shishido's hats he left at the club where decorated with elaborate hearts and flowers, Atobe's pictures of himself had mustaches, beards and glasses and they had the perfect pictures and stuff to say about Mukahi and Hiyoshi.

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me neither."

"EH?! Its curfew in 5 minutes! I gotta go! Ja ne!"

"Yes, come out at 4:30am to see they're reactions okay?"

"Sureofcoursebye!"

* * *

**I know random.. . Karaoke in a Dojo?! Meh. Oh well...Next chapter is about their reactions and stuff...stay tuned! And, remember HYOUTEI WILL NEVER EVER BE A NORMAL SCHOOL. School's almost here...I'll update as much as I can okay?**


	4. More blackmail More fun

It was 4:30 in the morning. (A/N: Clubs start around then.) Kerri was standing in front of the tennis courts. Of course you might expect fangirls to be there, but Kerri wasn't one of them. As soon as club started, Kerri decided to ask Mukahi something.

"Yo, Mukahi-san!" He turned to the origin of the voice. It was Kerri.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you how _Mr. Teddy _was doing." A sadistic smirk appeared.

"What the? How did you?" Mukahi was shocked. He didn't know how she knew about him…

"I saw Mr. Teddy, he's just too cute!" Kerri held up the pictures of him cuddling his teddy bear.

Mukahi had the 'ripped off' face on. He couldn't find the right words to counter it. "Uh… that was…. uh…."

Onthecourtsonthecourts

"Shishido-kun, why do you have flowers and hearts on your cap?" The same sadistic smirk that appeared on Kerri's face was now on Oshitari.

"What?" Shishido checked his cap. It WAS covered with flowers and hearts. "What the? How did this get here?" Most people started laughing as soon as they saw the cap. "STOP LAUGHING! STOP IT!" Choutaro seemed to sympathize with his doubles partner.

"Demo Shishido-san, its pretty nice…"

Shishido was too mad to notice that his kouhai talked to him.

Offthecourtsoffthecourts

Hiyoshi just happened to be walking into the courts. He noticed a shocked Mukahi.

"Mukahi-san, what happened?" Mukahi just stood there with the ripped off face still on.

"He's fine. I got a question for you."

"What is it?"

"How did the karaoke go?" Boy, was Kerri being sadistic today!

"Gekokujyou…" He managed to walk it off.

"…Why would he 'gekokujyou' me? That makes no sense!" Mukahi still stared. "Hello? You have practice!"

Onthecourtsonthecourts

"Why does Ore-sama's pictures have mustaches, beards and glasses?"

"Why, _Ore-sama? _I certainly don't know why."

"Huh? What?" A sleepy Jirou just walked into the courts. Kerri and Oshitari just remembered something, they didn't blackmail him!

"ORE-SAMA DEMANDS TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS PICTURES!"

Kerri just 'happened' to walk onto the courts. "Oh no! It's a DISASTER!" That was so sarcastic; the most sarcastic person just got beaten in their own game! Atobe who was just stupid totally did not catch that. But he did catch something, Kerri and Oshitari had sadistic smiles on.

"OSHITARI, KERRI, 20 LAPS NOW!"

"Now, now Atobe-san, I'm not even part of the tennis club."

"…FINE! OSHITARI 40 LAPS!"

"I could run them, but who says that these pictures won't go on sale on eBay?"

Atobe had it. He fainted on the spot.

"Did we over do it?"

"Nope. He'll be fine in an hour of two."

"Okay then."

Somewhere

"Wait, Kerri-san helped Oshitari-san pull that off?"

"Yup, why else would Atobe make them run laps?"

"I need help with my master plan too. And I know who to ask for help."

* * *

**MUAHAHA SUSPENSE! Now for some credits.**

**Editor: Beatrice.**


	5. Something random later

So it was tennis practice and fangirls were just fangirling over the boy's tennis club. And of course Kerri was busy of somewhere doing something. (A/N: What is she doing anyways?!) So, as the fangirls always are, they chant: "HYOUTEI! HYOUTEI! HYOUTEI!" over and over again. And sometimes the same chant over and over again can get to you.

"OH JUST SHUT UP!!" Shishido was just annoyed at the exact same chant he heard every single day.

"Shishido-san, don't be mad at them, they're just trying to cheer us on…" Choutaro was trying to calm his really mad doubles partner.

"You're right, they are getting annoying." Mukahi agreed to his teammate.

"Wait, you two are agreeing? That's great!" Choutaro wanted peace. Unfortunately, he went to the wrong school.

"I believe this is a moment to treasure." Oshitari took out his camcorder and started recording this moment for more blackmail. How he would use it? Kerri would help him.

Somewhereovertherainbowwheretheunicornslive

Kerri was sitting on the chair for the desk on the computer. Apparently she was busy scanning and recording the blackmail material on her laptop that she brought for England. Still you wouldn't want to come across her when she's in her evil mode. Let's just say it's like Inui and his data. But she's not that freaky.

Backsomewhereovertherainbowwheretheunicornslive

Oshitari was recording the two trying to get the fangirls to shut up.

"OH JUST SHUT UP!!" Shishido tried screaming. Mukahi tried to scare them away but kicking the fence unfortunately that just made them want them more. A LOT MORE.

"SHISHIDO-SAN!!" or "MUKAHI-SAN!!" Boy where they annoying. Still they didn't know about the teddy bear or the hats because Shishido wasn't wearing his hat and they didn't see the pictures of him with the bear. But if they did, their reputation would be trashed really, really badly.

Somewhereovertherainbowwheretheunicornslive

Kerri took out a book of blackmail pictures and put the new ones in. _Its picture perfect! _Kerri though. And the notebook she brought was full of the blackmail information. Quickly jotting every thing into it, it was complete for today. School was going to start in two hours so she went to get some breakfast.

Backsomewhereovertherainbowwheretheunicornslive

Oshitari was still recording, Shishido and Mukahi were trying to repel the fangirls, Choutaro was trying to get peace and Atobe just had a MAJOR headache.

"Why does Ore-sama have to put up with this?!"

"Usu."

"That isn't helping Ore-sama."

"Usu."

And that's how practice went for the day. And Kerri? Well, basically just collected blackmail and more data.

* * *

**Yes, you caught me this is like a filller or someting. Anyways, THIRD CHAPTER OF THE DAY! Might be a fourth one you know!**

**Now for more credits:**

**Somewhereovertherainbowwheretheunicornslive-Jenny**


	6. Ignoring you

Well it was regular day at Hyoutei, or to Hyoutei it was. Kerri, our prankster, was leaning against the court fence, while the regulars practiced. Kerri was humming the tune of song while listening to her MP3.

"What ARE you humming to?" questioned Mukahi. He was slightly annoyed at her for yesterday and didn't want to tolerate Kerri's humming.

"Huh? Can't hear you!" Kerri could hear Mukahi because of her headphones.

"I said, WHAT ARE YOU HUMMING TO?"

"Huh? Can't hear you!" Kerri still couldn't hear him even though he screamed.

"Whatever." Mukahi left. While he walked away, Kerri smirked. Of course she could hear him, but what was wrong with annoying him a bit?

Tenniscourtstenniscourts

Mukahi looked mad. Maybe because Kerri made him mad.

"Gakuto, why do you look so mad?" questioned Oshitari. He only asked because he was tired of the 'Ore-sama is the greatest' speeches.

"Yuushi, that girl, Kerri is annoying! I even screamed at her and she didn't hear me! She is so rude!" Mukahi threw his little tantrum while nobody cared. Not even Oshitari because he was too into his book.

"YUUUUSHHIII!! DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?!" No one answered. Nor did anyone care.

"Hmph. You might not care but Choutaro will!" He needed someone to rant to. And the only one nice enough to listen to his rants was Choutaro. He went to look for him. When he found him, Choutaro was occupied in a match and couldn't listen to him rant.

When Hiyoshi ran into Mukahi he just pretended that he was invisible and cursed the rock between them. That was it. Mukahi had enough of this. Everyone ignored him. EVERYONE! Including his own doubles partner, Oshitari. He could care less about Kerri but Yuushi?! What has this world come to?

During the day, everyone ignored him. The teachers, the people in the hallway even the librarian! When it was time for the afterschool practice, Mukahi showed up desperate to get him noticed.

"HEEELLLLOOO?!" He tried screaming. That didn't work. He tried jumping up and down. That didn't work either. He also tried stealing Oshitari's glasses. That didn't work either. Oshitari just blamed the wind. Which was funny because that day Fuji Syusuke of Seigaku wasn't able to use Hakugei.

He even resorted to kicking Atobe and Shishido. That didn't work either.

"WHY ISN'T ANYONE TALKING TO ME?! WHY?!" He was ready to scream, pout and even bite for the rest of the day for someone to notice him. Unfortunately for him, those things won't work either. What really made him tick was the fact that it started off with Kerri.

"KEERRRIIIII!!" He tried to get her attention so that he could rant and tell her to lift this curse. But unfortunately she was reading her 5 inch thick book which she just started yesterday. He gave up on her. So he went to bother Oshitari.

"YUUUSSHHII!!" Nothing, he even tried shaking him.

"Oh great." He went back home to rant to his parents. But unfortunately they were gone for most of the night so he didn't have anyone to rant to. Not even Mr. Teddy cared!

Thenextdaythenextday

"Hmph."

"Gakuto, why are you so mad."

"YOU IGNORED ME ALL DAY! AND THERE WAS NOONE TO RANT TO!!"

"Yes, yes we did." Kerri butted into to the conversation.

"AND YOU!" Mukahi pointed an accusing finger at Kerri (A/N: No. Not _the _finger.) "IT STARTED OFF WITH YOU IGNORING ME!!"

"Actually, it was Shishido-san's idea to ignore for the day. And honestly, just chillax."

"NO I WILL NOT CHILLAX!!" Mukahi went and ranted to the two about how mean they were and how mad he was. But nobody cared. Kerri and Oshitari were both too into their books they didn't hear a thing he said. Poor Mukahi.

* * *

**I think I was too mean in this one... YAYS! 4 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY AND A ONESHOT!! WHOOP!**


	7. YOU SCREAM! I SCREAM! WE ALL SCREAM!

Another perfectly normal day at Hyoutei. (If Hyoutei is normal at all...)

"I hate you all…" Mukahi was acting all weird…I guess it was the fact that every teamed up and ignored him yesterday. That really gets to a person you know.

"Mukahi-san, stop acting all emo." Kerri was very annoyed because he was disturbing her reading. Which was never a good thing to do.

"I AM NOT ACTING EMO!"

"Well, just shut up then. You're being annoying."

"I will not stop it!"

"What ever." Kerri ignored him and went to read her 5 inch novel.

Tenniscourtstenniscourts

"Gakuto, stop acting emo."

"Yuushi? You too? WHAT IS GOING ON?! DOES EVERYONE HATE ME OR SOMETHING?!"

Lots of heads turned to Mukahi. But no answer.

"HELLO?! ANSWER ME!!" Silence. "See you do hate me!" He went all emo-ish after that. (Well sort of.) "I hate you all…I hate you all…"

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" Shishido hated Mukahi no matter what. But he hated him even more when he was acting all emo.

"YOU HATE ME TOO?!"

"I HATED YOU EVEN BEFORE THIS!"

"OH…RIGHT!"

"JUST SHUT UP NOW."

"You scream too much." Oshitari was also reading a novel…just a romance novel. (A/N: I swear, he probably read EVERY romance novel out there…)

"YOU SHUT UP TOO!" Unison.

"Gekokujyou…"

"YOU SHUT UP TOO!" Unison.

"ORE-SAMA DEMANDS THAT YOU TOO BE QUIET!"

"NEVER!!"

"FINE! ORE-SAMA DEMANDS YOU RUN 100 LAPS!"

"NEVER!!"

"YOU SHOUT TOO MUCH!!" Mukahi was trying to prove a point right now.

"YOU SHOUT TOO MUCH TOO!!" Shishido was just mad. He was mad at Mukahi for being all crazy today.

"YOU SHOUT EVEN MORE THAN ME!!"

"OH YEA? PROVE IT!!"

"I'M PROVING IT RIGHT NOW!!"

"Mada Mada Dane…" Ryoma Echizen just appeared out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Mukahi and Shishido were interrupted by a Seigaku student.

"Mada Mada Dane…"

"Ore-sama demands you get off Hyoutei property right now."

"Why should I listen to you monkey king?"

"ORE-SAMA IS THE RULE AND ORE-SAMA WILL BE LISTENED TO!!"

"Mada Mada Dane…"

"SUGEE!!" Jirou just woke up. "SUGEE!! What are you fighting about?!"

"MADA MADA DANE!!"

"ORE SAMA DAMANDS YOU TO GET OFF HYOUTEI PROPERTY!!"

"MADA MADA DANE!!"

"ORE SAMA DAMANDS YOU TO GET OFF HYOUTEI PROPERTY!!"

"JIROU!" Silence. Jirou just shouted his own name out of nowhere. "SUGEE!"

"…OKAY? WHO GAVE HIM SUGAR? I NEED TO FINISH THIS 5 INCH THICK NOVEL BEFORE THE END OF THE YEAR!"

"No one…AND WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO FINISH THAT NOVEL BY THE END OF THE YEAR?!" Shishido was unusually talkative today.

"I'M GETTING PAID FOR IT!!"

"WHY WOULD ANYONE PAY YOU TO FINISH A NOVEL?!"

"BECAUSE THEY JUST WILL!"

"THAT'S JUST A STUPID REASON!"

"YOU'RE JUST JELOUS BECAUSE I'M GETTING PAID AND YOU'RE NOT!"

"IS SOOOO NOT!"

"IS SOOOO TOO!"

"ORE-SAMA DEMANDS YOU SHUT UP!"

"NEVER!"

"IS SOOOO NOT!"

"IS SOOOO TOO!"

"IS SOOOO NOT!"

"IS SOOOO TOO!"

"Kerri, Shishido just be quiet. I can't read in peace." Oshitari needed peace. But this wasn't the school for that.

"Mada Mada Dane…"

"You shut up too." Oshitari wanted to finish his novel in peace.

"Just go to the library." Kerri suggested.

"Its practice."

"Skip it then."

"Atobe-san I'm leaving for the library." Oshitari left. But Atobe and Ryoma was too busy fighting, Kerri and Shishido were fighting over who was jealous and who was not and for Jirou, Mukahi, Hiyoshi and Kabaji could only sit and stare.

* * *

**Er...yes. Hyoutei's such a fun school! ''**


	8. Unicorns

It was one of those really fun days at Hyoutei. The regulars and Kerri were in the courts. Of course Kerri didn't play tennis, she was just there to read her book in peace. The library would've been better but it was too quiet there.

"Did you know unicorns exist?" The whole tennis team and Kerri turned to him. "What? They are real!" Silence. "DON'T YOU PEOPLE WATCH THOSE SHOWS?!"

"Gakuto, those unicorns are just figments of people's imaginations. They aren't real."

"YES THEY ARE!!" More silence. "FINE! I'LL PROVE IT!" Mukahi stormed off the courts really, really mad.

"Eh? He's mad because no one believed him. What a stupid reason." Shishido shook his head at his stupidity.

It was around lunch time when they first saw Mukahi during the day.

"Came back in defeat?" Shishido asked.

"Nope. Just really hungry."

"Gakuto, do you really think that unicorns are worth skipping classes for?"

"Of course Yuushi."

"Honestly, unicorns aren't real. At the end of the day, you're just going to end up being really disappointed." Kerri had just said that without even looking up from her book. (A/N: That's sort of my habit…)

"…I WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED AT THE END OF THE DAY!" Mukahi screamed at the top of his lungs. And with that, he left.

"That boy really has some issues. And really, I thought I've seen everything back in England…"

The second time of day they saw Mukahi again was during after school practice. Of course Kerri was there.

"OH BURN! IN YOUR FACE! I FOUND A UNICORN!" Mukahi came in with a 'unicorn'. Everyone merely stared. "SEE I TOLD YOU SOO!!"

"Gakuto, that's only a horse with a cone on its head."

"Oh yea? Says who?"

"JUST LOOK AT IT FOR ONCE! DON'T YOU SEE ITS JUST A REGULAR HORSE?!" Shishido was made at him for just trying to trick everyone.

"IS SOO NOT! THE PLACE SAID IT WAS A REAL UNICORN!"

"THEN THEY LIED!"

"SHUT UP I'M READING!"

"YOU JUST WANT THE PRIZE!"

"YOU TRY READING A 5 INCH THICK BOOK!"

"FINE I WILL." Shishido went to the library and 5 minutes later he came back empty handed.

"See, you are soo not capable of reading a 5 inch thick book."

"Is sooo too. They just don't have 5 inch thick books in the school library."

"Haha. I laugh." Kerri went back to reading.

"IT IS A UNICORN!"

"SUGEE! IT'S A UNICORN!! MARUI-KUN WOULD LOVE THIS!!"

"…Who woke up Jirou?" Shishido was sure no one woke him up… Silence. No answer. He just woke up by himself. (A/N: I mean who wouldn't if everyone was screaming?!)

"HEY! This is a fake!!" Jirou held the horn of the unicorn in his hand.

"OMIGOSH! YOU KILLED IT!"

"…But there's no blood."

"SEE! I TOLD YOU SO."

"SHUT UP!! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO READ!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD JUST GO TO THE LIBRARY!"

"MAKE ME GO."

"…"

That day was completely and utterly wasted by Mukahi and the fake unicorn.

* * *

**Er...YAY RANDOMNESS!! This is soo weird..**


	9. Trashy genres

**Before continuing, just to clarify, that _unicorn _was just a horse with a horn on it okay?**

* * *

"I bet you can't go a day without reading that trash." Kerri and Oshitari were fighting about genres of books.

"Of course I can. What genre is that novel?"

"You mean this one?" Kerri held the 5 inch novel up. "It's…" She read off the back of the book, "its every genre…What the heck?! Every genre?! Is that even possible?!"

"I guess so…"

"But that still is trash."

"Is not. What you read is trash."

"Excuse me?! This is not trash. Romance is trash. Go one day to prove it isn't."

"Fine, but what about that?" He pointed at the 5 inch thick book.

"Don't think about it Oshitari." Kerri gave him the warning glare.

The next day Oshitari came in without a romance novel, instead he came in with a sci-fi novel.

"Yuushi, why are you reading a sci-fi novel and not a romance novel??" Mukahi was worried since Oshitari usually reads romance novels.

"Gakuto, blame her." He pointed to Kerri.

"Oh no! What did she do this time?! Did she brainwash you?"

"No, we had a challenge…"

"SHE CHALLENGED YOU TO STOP READING ROMANCE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?! THAT'S JUST……"

"Horrible, I know…" Oshitari seemed hurt.

"No! THAT'S GREAT!!"

"What?! Why?"

"You don't have to bother us with your romance reading stuff!!" Mukahi was happy.

"Now, reading romance IS horrible." Kerri smirked. Oshitari was still shocked that most people didn't care about romance and didn't like that genre.

At lunch, Oshitari was still reading his sci-fi and was completely bored.

"How is this possible?! Its not like aliens are real or something."

"Dude, its sci-fi deal with it."

"…"

At tennis practice, after school, Oshitari was still reading his sci-fi novel and was deep into his novel.

"Is Yuushi starting to like sci-fi?" Mukahi was pleased that Oshitari was reading another genre of books instead of trashy romance.

"Oh who knows?" Shishido was shocked that Oshitari could switch genres so fast.

"Well, I'll be, he switched genres!" Kerri was pleased too.

Just then a tennis ball flew in and hit Oshitari's book. And out slid a romance book.

"Er…" The tensai of Hyoutei couldn't go without a romance book.

"Yuushi! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD READ THAT TRASH!!" Mukahi was all depressed that Oshitari couldn't switch genres after all.

Kerri shook her head. Indeed that was a good plan, but really, in the tennis courts?! Is he crazy? Anyone could see through that in a second or two. "Romance is trash, you proved it yourself."

"Is not."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"You just said romance is trash! Ha!"

* * *

**Er..Yay! ROMANCE IS TRASH! Er...romance fans please don't kill me...or flame me... -.-""**


	10. Late at night randomness

**Before continuing, I'd like to say to EBIL DUSTBUNNY OF DOOM (aka Usa-chan) that tennis will always be better than chocolate. Have fun reading! (And don't flame me for my beliefs!)**

* * *

It was late at night. Kerri was studying and the Hyoutei regulars were having late night practice. Why you might ask? Well, Atobe said so. And Kerri was busy studying for the test tomorrow.

"It's too loud." Kerri complained. Kerri looked out of her window. Apparently, the regulars were still practicing. "No wonder." She walked out of her room.

Tenniscourtstenniscourts

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO PRACTICE AT THIS TIME OF DAY?!" Mukahi complained.

"Ore-sama believes it is time of night, not day."

"…"

"We have to practice or else Atobe-san won't let us go home and sleep." Oshitari replied.

"We can just sleep on the bleachers you know…" Shishido suggested.

"Ore-sama forgot to mention if someone sleeps they get 1525 laps."

"Er…we can just pretend to die of exhaustion?"

"ORE-SAMA HEARD THAT!! ORE-SAMA WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY SLACKING OFF!!"

"…You're acting like Tezuka now…"

"…You're too right…"

"I know…"

"YOU PEOPLE NEED TO BE QUIET! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO STUDY!!" Kerri screamed.

"What the? How the heck did you hear us from your room?!"

"FYI, my room is just next to the courts, the only sound around here is the screaming and fighting and ITS 1 IN THE MORNING!"

"ACK?! ITS THAT LATE?!"

"YOU THINK?!"

"Why are you up in the first place?"

"SOME PEOPLE HAVE TESTS TO STUDY FOR!!"

"…Good point, we have tests tomorrow."

"Of course I have a good point. Now, oyasumi…" Kerri yawned and walked off.

"…Uh…I need to sleep or else I'll fail the test…Goodbye!" With that most of the regulars left except for Atobe, Kabaji and Jirou. Jirou was of course sleeping regardless of the situation.

"Did the regulars abandon Ore-sama?! Ore-sama is the LAW. ORE-SAMA WILL NOT BE ABANDONED!!" Just then Kabaji fell asleep too.

"ORE-SAMA WILL NOT BE ABANDONED!" Atobe just kept repeating that over and over again.

Thenextdaythenextday

Atobe was tired since he pulled an all-nighter and the other regulars were fine. Well, not really, but they were okay.

"ORE-SAMA FAILED HIS TEST!"

"Good for you. See, sleep is good." Mukahi bragged since he didn't fail, he passed only slightly but that was better than a fail.

* * *

**Meh. Bad chapter. -.-"" And updates will be slower due to school. If you have any complaints tell them to the guy that invented school. And wish me luck in this year as it will be my last year in elementry school. I need to pass this year to get into high school.**


	11. The name game

The Hyoutei regulars were at practice. Let's face it, Hyoutei's practices were never normal. Mukahi was bored, and that wasn't a good thing. Kerri was just watching them from outside the court and snickering at the laps that they had to run.

"I'm bored Yuushi…"

"Gakuto, we're in tennis practice, just play tennis."

"I'm bored Yuushi…" Oshitari got annoyed at Mukahi and left to read in some other place.

"Ore-sama does not appreciate having slackers on the court." Atobe said that directed to Mukahi who was just standing there.

"LETS PLAY THE NAME GAME!" Jirou woke up just there and just then. 8 sets of eyes flew to Jirou.

"WHAT THE HECK?! Why would you play the name game during tennis practice?!" Kerri practically screamed. (A/N: Okay, she did but she didn't think so.)

"But the name game is FUN!! Please!!" Jirou pouted. And all the fangirls around the court (not Kerri) started swooning.

"Jirou-chan is so cute!" and whatever.

"I'LL START!! JUMPY JIROU!!"

"Fits you Jirou-san!"

"…What?! I have to go?" Nods. "Fine, Jumpy Jirou, Smart Shishido."

"As if! You should be stupid Shishido!" Mukahi blurted.

"Oh yea? Then what are you?!"

"Marvellous Mukahi!" Shishido practically gagged at 'marvellous' part.

"What?! You should be Moronic Mukahi!"

"No!"

"If this makes you too feel better, than both of you are stupid." Kerri added. Somehow she was on the courts too…

"Exactly! ...HEY!! Evil!"

"Eh. Your just annoying."

"Thanks!"

"…That wasn't a compliment."

"Mukahi! I didn't know that you had compliment in your dictionary!"

"…Shut up Shishido."

"This is stupid."

"Like Shishido."

"ORE-SAMA DEMANDS YOU PRACTICE. WHAT ORE-SAMA SAYS IS THE -- OW! WHO THREW THAT BALL AT ORE-SAMA?!" Everyone started staring at something else. "ORE-SAMA DEMANDS YOU TELL ORE-SAMA WHO THREW THAT BALL AT ORE-SAMA!!"

"Dude, you used 'Ore-sama' three times in that sentence."

"Ore-sama can't help using Ore-sama in every sentence Ore-sama says."

"Okiii, did practice just get weirder or did I just get stupider?"

"Both."

"Okay…wait…HEY! YOU JUST CALLED ME STUPID!!"

"WELL YOU ARE!"

"SAYS THE ONE CALLED STUPID SHISHIDO!!"

"SAYS MORONIC MUKAHI!"

"Blahed."

So nothing good came out of that day. Also that day, Shishido and Mukahi had sore throats courtesy to their yelling.

* * *

**I played the name game like, during the first day of school. Since I am terrific, I was Terrific** **Tiffy! Er, the name game is played by using the first letter of your name and saying something that starts with the letter of your first name. **

**Now for credits:**

**Okiii- moi.**

**Blahed- Jenny**

**Thats it...and I will update as soon as I have time. Please bear with me. It takes like FOREVER just to get an idea.. -.-" Maybe school will help...er...whatever.**


	12. Picture Day, Hyoutei style!

**Im terrible...haven't updated in a month! I got inspiration from school picture day ...which was like...today.**

**...I also totured today... Eheh...That was quite fun. :D**

* * *

Today was picture days of all days. The worst/best day ever.

"Why the frick do we have to take pictures?!" complained a really annoyed Shishido.

"Shishido-san…don't be so grumpy, taking pictures is fun!" replied Choutaro.

"Only if you're that Fuji guy at Seigaku."

Seigakuseigakuseigaku

Fuji sneezed.

"Is someone talking about me?" Fuji inquired.

"Nya Fujiko, I don't know!" Eiji replied.

"Get back to practice!" Tezuka's voice was sure loud today.

"Hai, hai." Chorused the regulars.

Hyouteihyouteihyoutei

"Okay, get in line! We have to take a team shot!" Coach Sakaki motioned his "Itte Yoshi!" sign and told them to line up.

"Now…tallest at the back…shortest at front." Said the photographer.

Immediately, Shishido pointed at Mukahi saying "YOUR IN THE FRONT SHORTY!!"

"I AM NOT SHORT!"

"Now, now. There's nothing wrong with being short." The photographer said in a somewhat pitying voice.

"Fine…"

Hyoutei ended up with a very screwed team picture. Mostly because of the mad faces of Shishido and Mukahi.

Later

"Ore-sama is very disappointed in Ore-sama's team"

"SHUT THE FRICK UP ATOBE!!" Mukahi and Shishido did not need Atobe in their lives.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ORE-SAMA TO SHUT THE FRICK UP?! YOU SHOULD BE DOING THAT YOURSELF!" Atobe was mad. Very, very mad.

"…Atobe-san is sure mad today." Choutaro was appalled by this. He wasn't used to this level of Atobe-madness.

"Atobe is probably on his monthly." Sneered Mukahi.

"Ya, probably." Smirked Shishido.

Atobe was mad. He was mad to the point where he was going to blow up. "Mukahi…Shishido…," he tried saying this as calm as he could.

"Hai…?" Mukahi and Shishido looked up to their captain's face.

"Whoa, Atobe-san, your face is red!" Mukahi commented.

"SUGEE! Wow, Atobe-san you face is red!" Jirou woke up to a mad Atobe. Even Oshitari glanced up from his book to see his captain's face red.

"7987458945 FOR MUKAHI AND SHISHIDO NOW." Atobe was realllllyy mad.

"…Like Mukahi can count to that, he can't even count to 5!" Shishido remarked.

"I CAN SOOOO COUNT TO 5! It's easy! 1, 3, 2, 5! There!"

"…No…its 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. YOU IDIOT!"

At the end, no one ran laps. And Atobe is on medications now!

* * *

**I have _got_ to update more...**


	13. Wii pwns the DS and Nintendo pwns too

**Hiya! I updated again! :D Well, enjoy. And review!**

* * *

Hyoutei was having the _bestest _time ever. Or not.

But, why were things so bad? Maybe it was Atobaka's , I mean, Atobe's fault. Why? Its because he got a DS.

"Ore-sama _**loves**_ his new DS." Atobe tried (and failed) to make them all jealous. But, pffttt, DSs are too popular.

"Atobe, you _do _know that the Wii is much better than the DS in both graphics and control?" Shishido was busy playing a DS.

"Then why do you play it? Huh?" Atobe was getting mad.

"'Cuz the Wii isn't portable duh."

"…I'm sure even you, the brat, know that?" Oshitari decided to stop reading and add that in.

"…and that Nintendo is the bestest ever videogame and console producer." Mukahi added.

"Shut up. You're just saying that because Nintendo is in Japan." Atobe was already shooting the 'shut-the-frick-up-now.' Stare at the three.

"No. It just is." Mukahi pulled some random chart saying that most people prefer Nintendo over Sony or Microsoft.

"…Ore-sama does not care. What is this game?" Atobe picked up his copy of Nintendogs and stared.

"Idiot, its in English. Like you can read that. And why the heck did you buy the English version?! There's a Japanese version." Shishido smirked.

"Ore-sama can sooo read English. Ore-sama bought the English version just to make you people jealous of the fact that Ore-sama can read English. Ore-sama will read the title for you. It says 'Nintendogs.'"

"What the heck are 'Nintendogs'?!" Mukahi questioned.

Oshitari sighed. "It's a dog game. You care for your own virtual dog."

"Man, I feel sorry for that dog already. Atobe'll probably neglect to feed it and it runs away, or dies. Which ever comes first. Probably the dying part."

"Ore-sama will NOT neglect to feed it. Ore-sama will take VERY good care of it. And if Ore-sama is right, all of you have to run 545566455526336 laps."

"Why don't you just make the people that insulted you run laps, and just double the amount, so that the innocent people don't have to run them? So then its easier for me to gekokujyou the people who ran their laps?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Good point. If Ore-sama takes very good care to Ore-sama's dog," Atobe pointed his finger at Shishido and Mukahi, "you two have to run 10911329111052672 laps."

"Fine. Bring it."

"Hey, that's double the original amount of laps! I never knew Atobe was that smart!" Choutaro complimented his captain.

"Of course Ore-sama is smart. How else does Ore-sama get As in every subject?"

"He's acting more like a Sue now."

"You're right."

Atobe shot one of those 'you're-soo-dead' looks. "Ore-sama is not a Sue. That Echizen kid is a Sue."

"Hey, you're right again. That Echizen kid _is _a Sue."

"You know, if he was here, he'd probably kill you right?"

"I know. But I'm not scared."

"Dude, he was standing over there."

There he was Echizen Ryoma was standing outside the Hyoutei court wanting to challenge someone, but ended up being called a Sue.

"Would you like a 5 second head start or do you want the bashing right now?" Echizen asked with a bit of ice in his voice.

"Er…can we get that head start?"

"I'm counting. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5." He tossed the ball into the air smacking both Mukahi and Shishido.

* * *

**I'm thinking of changing the rating to T because its sorta getting hard to not swear while doing Hyoutei fics. What do you think?**


	14. Christmas parties rule!

**I'm sorry for this lame chapter...don't kill me...**

* * *

"Yo! YOU GIVE ME A PRESENT OR I RIP YOU IN HALF!!!" Mukahi was being chased by Shishido in a vein attempt to get his Christmas present back from his favourite kohai (aka Choutaro if you didn't know).

This was a typical Hyoutei Christmas. No, school didn't occur, but Atobe _did_ invite practically half the school (basically the tennis team) to Hyoutei for a Christmas party. The other uninvited half was fangirls. Yes, fangirls. You know; those people who scream. But this Christmas, only the Hyoutei regulars came to his party; half the reason was that they didn't want to get kicked off the team…but, enough of that and back to the story.

"YOU MAKE ME GIVE IT BACK! MUAHAHAHA!" Seriously, Mukahi needed a Ritalin and maybe some therapy but like anyone was going to spend money on that lost cause.

"Gakuto…just give it back to him." Oshitari did not need another distraction to his reading. Seriously, why couldn't a guy read a romance book in peace?! Oh wait…he just answered his own question. Guys don't generally read romance. He got why.

"Aw…not you too!" Mukahi was complaining. A lot.

"JUST DO AS YOUR DOUBLES PLAYER SAYS AND GIMME BACK THE DANG PRESENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NEVER!!!!!!"

"FINE! HAVE IT THE HARD WAY!" Shishido did a body slam to Mukahi. (A/N: Wait…where'd he learn to do that?!) "YOU STINKIN' IDIOT!" He started beating the crap out of him.

"OKAY! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF PEOPLE ON ORE-SAMA'S PARTIES, YOU CAN DO THAT LATER BUT NOT HERE AT ORE-SAMA'S PARTY." Atobe's voiced bellowed, but seriously, who listens to him?

"SHUT UP!" The two quarrelling idiots stopped fighting and yelled at him. Oh look what Christmas did to them!

"Can't we just celebrate this Christmas in peace?!" Choutaro was close to having an episode. He needed peace or else he just might have an episode.

"Only if this idiot gives me back the present!"

"I JUST WANT TO SEE WHAT'S IN IT!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Even the butler did that!

"YOU STOLE MY PRESENT TO SEE WHAT WAS INSIDE, WHEN YOU COULD'VE WAITED FOR ME TO OPEN IT?!?!?!"

"Uh…when you put it that way, it makes me sound stupid!"

"YOU IDIOT, YOU ARE STUPID!" Shishido took this chance and stole his stolen present back from Mukahi. When he opened it, he was surprised to find a knitted scarf, with kittens on it, in there.

"Its…" He was at a loss of words.

"Isn't it just wonderful?" Choutaro snapped out of his close-to-happening episode to some (scary-sounding) Christmas cheer.

"Yes…it is." Unfortunately, at home he had a closet full of knitted scarves. Just another might make his closet burst with knitted goodness.

"I knew you'd like it!"

"Sure…I love it…"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GAVE HIM?! THAT'S LAME." Mukahi was staring with horror at the kitty-fied scarf.

"IT'S BETTER THAN WHAT YOU GOT! YOU GOT NOTHING!"

"Oh…that's right…YUUSHI! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME ANYTHING FOR CHRISTMAS?!" Unfortunately, Hyoutei's tensai was listening to his iPod while reading so he didn't hear a single thing his doubles partner said.

"HA! YOUR CHRISTMAS STINKS!" And Shishido was intermittently hit by Mukahi for the rest of the party.

* * *

**I'm sorry for this lame chapter...its seriously been a while since I've written...sorry...**

**But if you liked it, review please!**


End file.
